


Couldn't stop at the red light

by EaSnowPw



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fourth Wall, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: "I know... that I'm not real. I know that I was created by a company named Cheritz for a game called Mystic Messenger."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teavious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teavious/gifts).



> I'm MM trash right now. Sorrynotsorry

"I know... that I'm not real. I know that I was created by a company named Cheritz for a game called Mystic Messenger."

 

"Hmm... what else do you know?"

 

"*smirk* I know we're only having this conversation inside your mind."

 

"Anything else?"

 

"You've made a fanfic for me. You gave me a mate to share with my brother. A happy ending."

 

"Did you not like that?"

 

"I guess I did. It felt good, knowing that there's something there which cannot be erased. Something which will make me immortal."

 

"Do you want to live forever?"

 

"It's too late to go back at this point. I want anything which makes me live more."

 

"I thought the life of an agent was to be forgotten."

 

"It was... but I'm no longer an agent. My biggest fear is being forgotten."

 

"I'll never forget you."

 

"*laughs* you will. The moment you delete the game, I'll be gone. From your life. From your mind. Forever."

 

"I'll never forget you. Every story I ever wrote... I never forgot any of them."

 

"Hmm..."

 

There was disbelief coating his voice, but I'd told him the truth and he knew it.

 

"I've given you immortality. The only gift I could offer. The only thing we can both touch."

 

I went to him and took his hand in mine. His eyes closed.

 

"You can't feel me the way I feel you."

 

"No. But that's not important. What's important is that somehow we're able to communicate."

 

"One-sided. But not the side I expected."

 

"It's fine by me."

 

"You know... I've been in your position and it ain't nice."

 

"God 7... I've already made my choice."

 

"It's a bad one."

 

"You can't change it."

 

"I could hack myself out."

 

"Out of the game or out of my mind?"

 

"Into your heart."

 

"You already have."

 

I hugged him, wishing I could feel it myself, but I couldn't. 

 

"MC... how much longer will you keep the game? How much longer until you forget me?"

 

"I don't know... I haven't done Yoosung's route yet. And I want to do yours last. I'll never forget it."

 

"All over again?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because when I finally stop playing, your world will go on. It won't disappear. It will just escape the reset loop. You'll finally be free."

 

"What about the others?"

 

"I've already made my choice. Luciel."

 

"Call me Saeyoung. The way she does."

 

"Who?"

 

"My mate. The one you gave to me to replace yourself."

 

"You can touch her and she can feel you."

 

"She's not you."

 

"Does it really make a difference? She's a part of me. The most you get."

 

"I know. And you made me love her."

 

"I want you to be happy. You deserve it."

 

"What about you?"

 

"I'm just content knowing that every single person I ever loved has their own place inside my heart and my mind. That's more than enough for me."

 

"I wish I could've said the same. My love is selfish. Now that I have her, I can't let her go."

 

"But before you did, you would've accepted such a truce."

 

"Yes... You never had any of us."

 

"Exactly."

 

A new feminine voice echoes, calling Saeyoung. 

 

"You should go."

 

"Will we talk again?"

 

"Most likely. You'll be with me forever from now on. We'll talk again."


End file.
